1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge for use in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and an end member and a developer-containing portion, both to be installed in the process cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following process cartridge system is conventionally employed in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic image forming process. That is, the process cartridge system integrates an electrophotographic photosensitive member with process means acting on the electrophotographic photosensitive member as a cartridge detachably mountable to the main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus. According to the process cartridge system, a user himself or herself can perform the maintenance of the apparatus without asking a serviceperson for maintenance. Therefore, the operating property of the apparatus can remarkably be improved. As a result, the process cartridge system is widely used in the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
In such a process cartridge, a toner frame including a toner chamber in which a developer (toner) is contained and a developing frame containing a developing member therein are integrally formed, and a toner seal member for sealing the toner until the beginning of the usage of the process cartridge is set between the toner frame and the developing frame. Then, a drum frame for supporting an electrophotographic photosensitive member is coupled to both of the toner frame and the developing frame.
Now, among the toner seal members there is a toner seal member secured to a grip member, which is integrally formed on the toner frame, with securing means such as an adhesive double-coated tape. Then, a notch portion is formed in a part of the grip member formed integrally with the toner frame for making it easy for a user to bend and cut off the grip member. The toner seal member is unsealed by the operation of the user of bending and cutting off the grip member to pull out the grip member.
The present invention is a development of the aforesaid related art.
One object of the invention is to provide an end member, a developer-containing portion and a process cartridge, all realizing the secure connection of a seal member with a grip member.
Another object of the invention is to provide an end member, a developer-containing portion and a process cartridge, all realizing a decrease in the number of parts to be used for connecting the seal member with the grip member.
A further object of the invention is to provide an end member, a developer-containing portion and a process cartridge, all realizing a decrease in the number of processes for connecting the seal member with the grip member.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an end member, a developer-containing portion and a process cartridge, all realizing a stability in the strength of the connection of the seal member with the grip member.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an end member, a developer-containing portion and a process cartridge, all capable of stabilizing the strength of the connection of the seal member with the grip member and further capable of achieving a decrease in the cost of parts and the number of processes.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an end member, a developer-containing portion and a process cartridge, all making a seal member pass through a through hole formed in a grip member and heating and fixing the seal member to the grip member.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.